Run Beaker Run
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: A series of one shot which have Beaker running away from Doctor Bunsen Honeydew and hiding with the help of a muppet in each. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the muppets
1. Introduction

I love Beaker, he's my very very very very favourite Muppet ever!

* * *

Beaker was running for his life. Doctor Bunsen Honeydew was following him.

"Beaker, we need to test this new experiment" he called.

Beaker ran into Animal.

"Mi mi" said Beaker to Animal in a rush.  
"Beaker!" yelled Animal.

"Mi mi mi mo" said Beaker and he ran into a dressing room.

"Beaker" called DBH (Doctor Bunsen Honeydew), " come one, we need to work on the experiment."

"Experiment?" asked Animal, tilting his head.

"Yes, Animal. The experiment I am working on is to clean up the nostrils but so far, all of the dolls I have used have caught fire so I'm thinking I need a living being to try it on. Now, have you seen my assisitant Beaker?"  
Animal pointed in the opposite direction that Beaker had taken.

"Thank you" and DBH left.

Beaker emerged from the dressing room.

"Mi mo" he said and ran of in the other direction, away from DBH.

"Your welcome!" Animal called after him.

* * *

Animal is my sister's favourite.

Tell me your favourite and I'll attempt a one shot in which they help Beaker run.


	2. Muppets Rock

This is for Muppets Rock.

Beaker was already running by 5 the next morning. Dr Bunsen Honeydew came up with the idea of turning someone into jelly and having someone eat Beaker seemed like a perfect idea.

Beaker somehow found himself run into the set of the Swedish Chef.  
"Beaker, this could a break for the scientific community, and you will be the first" Beaker heard Dr Honeydew call.

Beaker jumped into the Swedish Chef's pot and closed the lid.

A minute before the set was used.

Swedish Chef done his part. He sung his entry song, banged spoons together and whacked a few sprouts. Now came the part when he would lift the pot lid.

He done this and screamed.

Beaker popped his head out the pot and screamed.

"vvvhat vvvou vvvoing?" yelled the Chef, batting his wooden spoon of Beaker's head repeatily.

"Mimimi mi mo mi mimi mimo" replied Beaker, his arms flailing.

"Vvvva, vvvvget vvvvack vvvown vvvhen" ordered the Chef. Beaker ducked and the Chef put the pot back down.

Dr Honeydew walked onto the set a second after the lid was put down.

"Chef, have you seen my assistant Beaker?" he asked polietly.

"Vvvvno vvve vvvvasn't vvveen vvvere" said the Chef.

"I'm sorry, I can'tunderstand you. Just like I can't understand Beaker. You know, sometimes I think you understand each other" smirked Dr Honeydew before he walked away.

Chef raised his hand to show how stupid the last statement was.

Once Dr Honeydew was out of sight, Chef took the lid off and smiled at Beaker.

They hi fived before Beaker jumped out the pot and carried on running.

Chef went back to his dressing room and opened a draw. Inside was a membership card.

**The Understandable Club:**

**Members includ: Swedish Chef, Beaker. **

The Chef smiled as he looked to the closed door.

They never find out.


	3. Wands and Wings

This is for Wands and Wings.

Gonzo was minding his business. You know, moving a cannon, the ususal. When Beaker came running up to him in a blind panic. Today, Dr Bunsen Honeydew was talking about taking about Beaker, limb by limb, as part of an experiment to see if body glue could save lifes.

Understandably, Beaker fled.

Gonzo listened as Beaker complained about mad scientists trying to kill before saying,

"That's alright, get in the cannon, I'll keep you safe" Gonza patted his trusted cannon and helped Beaker climb in.

"Gonzo, have you seen my assistant?" asked Dr Honeydew when he had caught sight of Gonzo.

"Can't say I have" replied Gonzo.

"I have no idea what's got into him. That's three days in a row that he's disappeared" said Dr Honeydew.

"No idea" consoled Gonzo.

Behind them, the cannon in which Beaker hid was being lite. Beaker was fired from the cannon with a loud:  
"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" which ended as he collided with a wall.

His arm came off from the impact.

Dr Honeydew cheered with excitment.

"I can try out the glue down" he smiled.

Beaker lowered his head into his labcoat.


	4. The Awesome March Here

This is for The Awesome March Here.

Rowlf was trying to push a very heavy piano into his dressing room, because he needed a quiet-ish place in which to practice, when Gonzo offered to lend a hand.

They tried to push the piano into the dressing room but even with two of them, it would not budge.

Rowlf lifted the top off and saw Beaker hiding amoung the strings.

"What are you doing?" Rowlf asked, Gonzo popped his head over.

"Mimimi mi mimi mi mi mi mi mimimi mimi mi mi mi" moaned Beaker.

"What?" asked Rowlf.

"He said, "Honeydew was trying to get me to eat broccoli covered in a safe poison"" explained Gonza.

"Okay," Rowlf shrugged and put the top back on.

They sat down on the stairs and watched as the scientist went around asking everyone if they had seen Beaker.

"You understood him?" Rowlf asked Gonzo. Gonzo nodded.  
"You should be part of the Swedish Chef secret-not-so-secret gang" said Rowlf.

"What gang?"


	5. Yamagata

This is for Yamagata. Sorry that it is short.

* * *

Beaker ran into the dressing room of Pepe. He ran under the dressing table.

Pepe came in five minutes later and sat down. He felt his leg connect with something and looked underneath.

"beaker, my amigo, what are you doing?" he asked as he pulled Beaker out.

"Mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mo mi mo" moaned Beaker, and Pepe shook his head.

"I'ms sorry, I can't understand you, okay?" said Pepe. There was a knock at the door. Beaker jumped back under the table while Pepe answered.

"Ah, Dr Bunsen, what can I do for you?" asked Pepe.

"I'm looking for my assistant, Beaker" said Bunsen.

"In fact..." began Pepe.

"I'm testing out to see if Beaker would survive an Atomic Bomb Explosion" explained Bunsen.

"Sorry, haven't seen him, okay?" and he closed the door.

He walked back over to the desk and knelt down to stare at Beaker.

"You'll be okay, Pepe will save you, for I am the Royal Prawn, Okay?"


	6. Swimming Poole

This is for Swimming Poole.

* * *

Beaker tiptoed around the Muppet Theatre, today Doctor Bunsen Honeydew had a whopper of an idea.

He was going to have Beaker fight his newly made boxing bunny.

Beaker ran away.

"Well Hello There Beaker" a voice behind Beaker shouted and Beaker jumped.

He turned around and saw that it was Sweetums.

Beaker waved.

"What Are You Doing Out Here?" asked Sweetums.

"Mimi" said Beaker.

"Hiding?" asked Sweetums, "I've got the perfect place for you to hide."

Sweetums waved his arm and Beaker saw black.

Then he felt movement and he was falling.

"Uh Oh, I Think You Swallowed Him."


	7. Swimming Poole (2)

This is for Swimming Poole.

* * *

Sam saw Beaker running blind. Not blind as in he wasn't looking where he was going, but Blind as he can't see where he was going, at all.

You see, the professor was doing an experiment, where they tested glasses that can make you see in the dark. The exploded, Beaker was blinded and just ran.

"Come here my good man Beaker" Sam called and he walked over to the still muppet, and flung a wing over his shoulder.

He guided Beaker to his dressing room.

He slowly removed his lab coat and replace it with a suit.

He then guided Beaker onstage.

"This, America, is the reason that we are going down the drain ... " Beaker knew that the eagle had kept talking but he fell asleep.


	8. Swimming Poole (3)

Another one for Swimming Poole.

* * *

Beaker was just casually walking through the Muppet Studio when he heard arguing.

Not one for being noisey, he moved away until a strong grip grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Ah, Beaker, tell me. Do you want an hour off?" asked Miss Piggy.

"Mi" said Beaker.

"I though I've already told you I do not understand you, so on you come" Miss Piggy began to drag him away.

"Hey, Janice, I've found our pack mule for today!" Miss Piggy called over to Janice.

"Oh, goody" said Janice.

Beaker gulped. Dr Bunsen Honeydew or pack mule?  
Pack Mule all the way!

**The End**

* * *

AN: This is the last chapter, well that is the obvious by "The End" written at the end. Thank you to everyone who favourited/Followed or reviewed the story.

Special thank you to Swimming Poole for helping me finish this fanfic. :-)


End file.
